Just The Way You Are
by rnagiclove9601
Summary: These are just quick cute one shots with my new OC. This is my first story please read and review! OC/Raph
1. Your Perfect To Me

Cristen and Raph were hanging out in her room doing nothing. She was listening to music while he read one if his comics. She was laying on the foor on her back and he was laying on his stomach on her bed. He looked down to see her humming and wiggling in the floor with her eyes closed. Her movments caused her shirt to rid up and he caught sight of something he had wanted to ask her about.

"Hey." He said tapping her stomach.

She opened her eyes and slid her earphones around her neck.

"Yeah."

"Whats that?" He asked pointing to something on her stomach. She arched up so that she could see what he was pointing to and saw her shirt had risen so her bellybutton was showing.

"My bellybutton?" She questioned touching it. Raph nodded his head waiting for an explaination. The look of pure innocence on Raphs face was adorable and rare. She had to keep her self from chucking because she knew he would take it as an insult.

"Well its where i was connected to my mom."

Raphs face twisted in confusion.

"You know how when humans are pregnant they get all fat because the baby is inside of them."

"Yeah." Raph knew that much. He wasnt stupid.

"Well during that 9 months the baby gets nutriants through a tube, and when the baby is born the docter cuts it and sticks it in." She said sticking her finger in her bullybutton for emphasis.

"Does it hurt."

"I dont know. I was a baby."

"So all humans have them."

"Yep."

"That wierd."

"I know right." She said pulling her shirt down.

"You explain things much simplier than Donnie."

"Its a talent." She said pulling her earphones back on. He stared at her for a moment. Before reaching down to grab her under her knees and back. She barely had time to grab her phone before she was thrown into his lap.

"Well hello to you to ."

"Tell me more things."

"What do you mean."

"More things about you." He said brushing a finger along her cheek.

"You already know lot of things about me."

"I mean human things, like bellybuttons." He said shyly.

"Oh well." She said sitting up in his lap." What do you want to know."

"Why is your hair like this sometimes and then stright like Aprils other times. Can aprils hair do this."

"Oh, well our hair is just different. Like your brothers eyes are different. Sometimes I straigten it but if it gets wet, poof, back to curly town."

"Oh." He said twirling her thick hair in his fingers. "Well I like it this way."

She blushed and looked down. She was always self conscience about her hair.

"Thanks."

He smiled at her and noticed the black line above her eye.

"Why do you wear that black stuff on your eyes."

"Oh my eyeliner. Its just to make me look...better i guess." She shrugged.

Raph frowned.

"Take it off."

"Huh."

"Go wash it off or something."he said standing her up and pushing her towards the door. With a confused expression she walked towards the bathroom and took off her eyeliner, mascara, and other stuff that Raph probably didnt even notice was there. She looked at her bare face and frowned. Her eyes were boring and her cheeks wernt rosy. She sighed and walked back to her room.

She walked in and stood in the doorway closing the door behind her looking at raph. He stood up and she walked over to him keeping her eyes trained on his plastron. He lifted up her chin and she looked him in the eyes. He rubbed her cheek with his other hand and said.

"I like this this way to."

She smiled and hooked her arms around his neck. He dropped his arms to around her small waist and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his shell and he held her up. Thier foreheads pressed together and she leaned in for a kiss but just as thier lips touch a flash filled the room. Raph almost dropped Cristen as they turned to see April with a camera.

"Aww, thats a keeper" she said.

Raph let Cristen down and she charged towards April who ran out of the room. When she got to the door she turned around.

"How did you not know she was in here." She said throwing her arms up.

"What can I say. Your pretty distracting."

She leaned toward the doorframe and her face softened.

"Awww." Then she snapped back up. "Wait. Im mad at Apirl. Stop distracting me with your cuteness." She said before running after the red head.

Raph just laughed before he heard Leos voice.

"Aww." He cooed."That is so cute."

He ran out to see April showing Leo the picture then running from his angry girlfriend.

"YOUR DEAD O'NEAL!" She screamed. While Aprils manical laughs filled the air. Leo turned towards Raph as he entered and smirked.

"It really was cute."

"Shutup."


	2. Home is Where Your Heart Is

**A/N **

**Hi! I just wanted to intoduce my Character.**

**Name: Cristen Lopez**

**Age: 15**

**Ethnicity: Hispanic/African American**

**Appearence: Long Dark Brown Curly Hair**

**5' 2"**

**Brown Eyes**

**Toffee Skin**

**Hobbies: Dancer (mainly classical ballet), Honors Student**

**History: Her mom died when she was young and her father was incarcerated when she was 9. He took her on many of his runs wen nonody could watch her. This resulted in her knowing how to pick locks and hotwire cars. She has moved around various foster homes in the New York area. She recieved dance training for free as a gift from her mothers friend. She got kicked out of her foster moms house and was going to be sent out of state. Splinter opened up his home to her for fear that Shedder would follow her.**

**I think that's it. Happy Reading.**

Chapter 2

Splinter had finally let Cristen stay a the lair. He had been completly opposed but knowing that the kraang, foot and shredder already know her face, he couldnt let her go so far without protection. Expecially with her minimal amount of training. They had snuck into her foster mothers house and retrieved her stuff. The guys had found an old bed and a dresser for her to put her clothes in. Donnie donated a bo staff to attach to the wall as a barè and she almost cried when she saw it launching herself into his arms. She had just finished putting the last of her stuff away when Raph walked in.

"You all moved in?"

"Yeah almost."

"Almost? Whats left?" he said scaning the room. Nothing looked out of place. He watched as she pulled out an old looking camera and ran over to him.

"Come here." She said pulling him onto her bed. She turned the camera around and scooted closer to Raph. She said smile but right as she was about to take the picture she kissed him on the cheek. Raphs instantly blushed and opened his mouth in surprise.*click*.A picture came out a few seconds later, and Cristen started to fan it.

"What was that for!"

Raph said trying to keep his voice even.

"My picture wall. Come look."

She pulled down a sheet that had been covering a wall taped with pictures.

"Look."

Raph followed her finger and found pictures of his brothers having shared the same fate as him. Leo was blushing a bit but still had a smile on his face. Mikey's smile was about to break his face it was so big. Dons face was confused and awkward. April also had one and she also had a kissy Raph saw her tape the newly developed picture of him. His face was in complete shock and his mouch was open in a o shape. He was also the reddest out of all of them. They were all surrounding a picture of all of them that splinter had taken. Mikey and Leo had their arms around each other smiling while april had her arms around a blushing donnie. Cristen was on Raphs shell with her arms reaching out while he was holding her legs. There were more pictures mostly of april and the guys doing random stuff but at the top written in marker it said 'Family Isn't Whose Blood You Carry, its Who You Love And Who Loves You Back' he looked over at the girl who was standing next to him bursting with pride of her new family and pulled her in a hug and whispered in her ear.

"I love you to."

**This is Pre-Relationship. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Loving You is Red

**Wow! Thank You everyone who reviewed. I didnt think that anyone would read it tbh. ILY all! ok bye!**

****Chapter 3

"Goodmorning everybody." Said Cristen as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." Everyone replied in return. She put some poptarts into the toaster and poured a glass of milk.

"But then the leauge of Justice used all of thier powers at once and saved everyone."

"Yeah yeah thats cool mike."

Mikey was trying to tell Donnie about his new comic book and Donnie was pretending to listen, busy with something on his computer.

The poptarts popped up and Cristen picked one up and bit into it. Leo looked up from his breakfast and looked at the girl who had sat herself on the counter and was still wearing minnie mouse pjs.

"Hey its friday. Dont you have school?"

She took a swig of her milk.

"No, its like a teacher meeting day or something."

Raph walked over to put his plate in the sink and stood next to where Cristen was sitting.

"Well it looks like your starting your weekend early."

"Yep."

She picked up the other poptart and broke of a piece and fed it to Raph.

He put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. Mikey made a slightly disgusted face.

"Eewww get a room."

Leo chuckled lightly then turned back to Cristen.

"Well since you dont have school do you want to train with me."

"Sounds great." She said putting her glass in the sink. "Mikey could you do the dishes please."

"Sure thang."

"Woah woah woah." said Raph. "Ive barely seen you all week."

She sighed.

"Your right...how bout this." She said leaning on his shoulder. "After training we can watch this new movie in my room or something."

"Deal."

He put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her down for a kiss. She jumped of the counter and ran towards her room.

"Be ready in 10 Leo."

Leo was warming up in the dojo when he sensed a presence in the room. He waited until they were right behind him to sweep his leg. His attack was successfully jumped by his attacker who pulled off her mask which covered the bottom half of her face and smirked.

"Not bad." He said with admiration.

"Why thank you."

"Well then lets get started." he said getting in a fighting stance.

"I thought you'd never ask." She replied putting her mask back on.

After they were done Cristen was drenched in sweat and sore. Leo was of course was going easy on her, but she had only been at this for a few months.

"Good job today. Your really improving." Leo said pulling her up from the floor he had just thrown her on.

"Gee thanks." She remarked sarcastically. He laughed and russled her hair before they walked out.

"Hey space heroes is on. Wanna watch" Leo offered.

"Nahh i got a date with your brother remember."

Leo turned back to the tv and turned it on.

"Never gonna get used to that."

She chuckled and headed toward her room. Raph was leaving his and he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her close.

"Movie still on?"

"Yup. Me. You. My room. 20 minutes."

"See you there." He said turning them 180. He let her go and walked backwards for a while keeping her gaze before turning to walk down the steps. She sighed and when to her room to gather some clothes to wear. She settled on red soffees and a graphic tank top. She showered and headed back to her room. She put all of the stuff on her bed somewhere else and set up her laptop to play the movie. A few minutes later knocking was heard on her door. She welcomed them in and Raph walked in the room with something behind his back.

"Whats that?" She asked curiously.

His smirk widened as he pulled out a king size hersheys bar.

"Eekkk where did you get that."

"April. I know its your favorite." He said sitting next to her. She grabbed the chocolate and stared at it in awe. Then she desended on Raph with kisses all over his face.

"*kiss* I love you *kiss* so much *kiss* you're the best *kisskisskiss*"

"Ok ok. You know I'm all for this, but shouldn't we at least try and START the movie."

That recieved a punch in the arm.

"Fine here."

After 20 minutes of watching the movie Raph started fidgiting. Cristen looked up at him.

"I think we've watched enough."

"Yeah." He replied before pulling her face towards his. They made out for a while before Raph started kissing down to her shoulder. His hand had slid down her arm to her hip and now was playing with the edge of her shorts. He moved up to her ear and whispered.

"You look good in this color."

She ran her fingers down the back of his neck and chuckled.

"I thought you might say that."

Raph smiled at her cradling her cheek, and kissed her one last time on the nose.

He rested back to his spot and they focused thier attention back at the movie. After a while Cristen spoke up.

"Ok I have no idea whats going on."

"Ok good, I thought it was just me."

"Wanna play pinball. I bet I could bet your high score."

"In your dreams princess."

"Princess! Thats it! Its on." She yelled jumping up and pulling him out of the room.

**A/N: Ok, I was thinking that I might start a regular story with this character just so you could get to know her better. Is that something I should do. I would be starting it soon if I did.**

**XOXOX**


	4. First Date

Chapter 4

"Dude c'mon. She's practically been begging you to ask her on a date." Said Mikey.

The guys were in Donnies lab and were pressuring Raph into asking Cristen out.

"No she hasn't."

"Come on! Why not?" Egged Donnie.

"Why dont you go on and ask April out."

Donnie gulped and Raph crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look. We're just friends. I don't want to make it wierd."

"Raph, everyone sees the way you look at her. It doesn't seem like your happy being 'just friends'" said Leo.

Raph sighed. He peeked out of the lab and saw Cristen sitting in the floor in a stradle watching tv. He turned back to see the grins on his brothers faces and sighed.

"...fine. But only so you guys will shutup."

He took a deep breath and walked out of the lab. When he got close enough Cristen twisted her head and smiled brightly when she saw him.

"Hey Raph."

"Hey."

She turned back to the tv and Raph stood there not knowing how to proceed. After a few moments she turned her head to look at him.

"Are you gonna sit down?"She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Umm...I." He mumbled looking down.

She stood up, her brow furrowed in concern.

"Raphie? Are you ok?"

She started to step towards him when he squeezed his eyes shut and blurted out.

"Will you go on a date with me."

She stopped in her tracks and face instantly reddend. Raph cracked and eye open and took a deep breath.

"I thought mabye." He said reaching back to rubb the back of his neck. "That we could. You know. Go and grab a bite to eat sometime. Just the two of us."

By this time Raphs face was closer to the color of his mask than the natural green. He looked at the girl who hadn't uttered a word and sighed. He knew this was stupid she would never feel that way for him. As he turned to leave she finally spoke up.

"I'd love to."

He snapped his head back towards her.

"Really?"

She smiled shyly and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"Yeah."

A smile slowly spread across Raphs face.

"How about tommorow? On that building that has the garden in the top."

"Sure. I'm going home with April tomorow so I'll see you at.."

"10."

"10 it is." She said sitting back down.

Raph turned around and walked back into the lab.

"So?" Donnie said expectingly.

"Did she say yes."

Raph crossed his arms and looked at his brothers. Before flipping onto a table and shouting.

"Yes!"

The boys cheered loudly and Cristen smirked and rolled her eyes from her spot in front of the tv a slight blush still tinting her cheeks.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews are always apreciated.**

**XOXOXOX**


	5. First Date part 2

Chapter 5: First Date (part 2)

**This is part 2 of the last chapter. I felt like it needed a part to so here it is!**

Raph had been pacing the roof for a while. Leo had convinced him get there early. He checked his t-phone. It was 10:05. He sighed and walked over to the ledge looking out over the city. He heard footsteps behind him and turned, grabbing his sai on instinct. When he saw who is was his arms as well as his jaw fell. Cristen was wearing a light pink strapless dress that flowed when she walked. She was wearing gold lace up sandles and her curly hair was flowing around her bare shoulders. She looked down at her dress.

"To much?"

Raphs looked into her eyes and breathed out, "You look perfect."

She smiled.

"Thanks. That almost makes getting up here in a dress worth it."

He chuckled and nodded his head towards the basket he brought.

"I brought pizza."

"Oooo yummy yummy." She said tiptoeing over to the basket.

Raph walked over to meet her there but stopped short when she gasped. She put her hand over her mouth and started to fan herself like she was gonna cry.

"What?." Raph asked panicing.

"You brought chocolate cake!"

He stared at her and busted out laughing.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I thought I did something wrong."

"What? No. " She said waving off the idea. "This is by far the coolest date I've ever been on. Busting in peoples private gardens. Pizza. Cake."

"Well I'm glad that you like it. Donnie said that pizza wasn't classy enough for a date."

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Oh Donatello. Girls arn't as complicated as he thinks. Take me for example. As long as there is food I'm good. So lets eat." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards a bench.

They talked about movies and comic books and stuff that happend at school and in the lair when Cristen was away.

"No he does not." Said Cristen in suprise.

"Yeah I've seen it with my own eyes. A picture of Captain Ryan from that awful show in his pillow. He sleeps with it every night."

"Wow that is really lame but extremly adorable at the same time." She said giggling.

At that Raph frowned. Her calling Leo adorable made him feel kinda jealous. He knew Leo didn't like her that way but that didn't really put his mind at ease.

"Calm down Raphie." She said elbowing him in the arm. "Would it make you feel better if I said you were more adorable."

Raph tried to cover his redding face by scowling.

"Im not adorable."

She raised her eyebrow and shrugged.

"Well I've got a few pictures of you and spike saying other wise." She sang. He stared at her in confusion.

"When did you-. How did you-."

"I'm on that Kunoichi status now. Swag." She replied crossing her arms and nodding her head up.

He laughed at the 'tough' face she was making then remembered something. He reached into bottom of the basket and brought out a bouquet of flowers.

"Uh, these are for you."

She grinned and took the flowers holding them up to her nose. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Thank you Raph these are beautiful."

"Well." He said awkwardly. "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl."

She looked at him and blushed smiling.

"You know your the first boy other than my dad that has ever called me that."

"Well I won't be the last because your gorgeous."

She smirked and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Raph." She said grabbing his hand. "This was great."

"Yeah." He said. His cheek still tingling. "It was."

**Thank you everyone that reviewed. I really apreciate the support. You guys are so nice. **

**XOXOXO**


	6. Video Games

Chapter 6: Video Games

"Yo Raph." Yelled Cristen from the couch.

"Hey whats up." He said. Plopping down next to her.

"Im bored. Will you play this game with me?"

"Sure whatever."

"Yay!"

She ran up to the tv and put in the game grabbing the controllers.

"Prepare to lose Raphie"

"I thought I told you not to call me that."

"And I thought I told you that I didn't give a damn."

"Whatever, your going down Princess."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

They played for a while and Raph was currently beating her. He looked over at her smugly to see her eyebrows creased and lips in a cute pout with her hands moving rapidly. She looked adorable. Raph blushed and looked back at her soft lips. He was imagining how they would feel on his own when the game over music started playing.

"Woah! Yeah! Take that! Who owns the throne?"

He had lost focus and she had beat him, but he wasn't letting her go that easy. He flipped her to the floor and pinned her arms above her head. His face was only inches from hers and he could feel her breath on his face.

"What the hell."

"What? you didnt think that you would get away that easy did you?"

Now it was her turn to blush. She looked deep into his beautiful green eyes and he looked back in her brown. Lost in each other Raphs grip softened and Cristen took this as an opportunity to gain back contol of her arms. She then quickly hooked them around Raphs neck and pulled him down to where thier lips were brushing. She then moved her hands to either side of his face and planted a soft kiss on his lips. They pulled back for a second.

"I love you." Cristen whispered against his lips. He kissed her again and she wraped one leg around his shell. He grabbed it to move them onto the couch without breaking the kiss. He fell back and put one hand on her upper thigh and the other in her hair. They made out for a while before april walked in.

"Hey is anyone- oh my gosh! Sorry! Sorry! don't mind me I'll be in Donnie's lab bye."

She ran towards the lab and left leaving them alone. Cristen was still straddling Raph on the couch and they were both blushing. Cristen looked at Raph whose face was beet red and cleared her throat.

"Well that got awkward fast." She mumbled.

"I love you to."

"What."

"I said that I love you to."

She smiled and put her forehead on his.

"I know." She reached over for the remote and turned the tv on. After she found a good show, he wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into his chest.

**These have been short but I've been busy. The next one will be long I promise. Please review.**

**XOXOXOXO**


	7. Sick Days

Chapter 6:Sick Days

Cristen poured the soup that she was making into a bowl and grabbed a spoon. Raph was sick and the rest of the guys had gone out for patrool. She walked to his room and opened the door. He was laying in his side facing away from her with a blanket covering him. She tiptoed over to him and shifted the bowl to one of her hands so she could tap his shoulder with the other.

"Raphie? You need to eat."

He groaned and rolled over coughing.

"Aww poor baby." She said placing a hand on his cheek. At least his fever had seemed to go down. She balanced the soup and crawled over to sit above Raph's head.

"Can you sit up for me."

Raph sat up and sat between her legs, his head on her chest. Cristen sat the soup on her knee and scooped up a spoonfull.

"C'mon. Donnie said you needed to eat something."

"You don't have to *cough* do this *achoo*."

"Yeah, but I want to. You would do the same for me. Now open up."

Raph opened his mouth and allowed her to feed him the soup. They sat there in silence for a while, Cristen feeding and Raph eating. When the soup was gone she placed the bowl on the stand next to the bed and moved to get up.

"Raph, sit up I can't move."

"No." Whined Raph, latching on one of her legs. "Stay with me."

She sighed and slid back in her position. Raph turned over and layed next to her burying his face in her neck and pulling her closer. She turned and kissed his forehead.

"You know if you get me sick your gonna have to take care of me, right?" She asked.

"I think I can handle it."

"Ok fine, but just so you know, I'm very high maintenance."

"Yeah I know, but you're worth it."

"Geez Romeo, who gave you professional sweet talking lessons."

"Youtube."

"Cute."

"I thought so."

She giggled and after a moment of silence she said,

"Raph?"

Cristen looked down to see Raph steadily breathing with his eyes closed. She sighed and layed her head on the pillow and fell asleep.

When the guys came home they went to check on Raph to see the couple cuddled up together.

"Aww they're so cute." Cooed Mikey.

"I told her not to get to close to him." Said Donnie exasperated. "Now she might get sick too."

Leo put his hand on Donnies shoulder "C'mon Don. We all knew that that wasn't going to happen."

Don sighed and stalked off to the lab, mumbling about how Leo wasn't the one who had to make her take pills.


	8. Cramps

"Thanks don"

"No problem"

Don walked back to his lab and was stopped by Raph.

"Hey man whats going on is she sick"

"No but shes in a lot of pain so i gave her something for it"

"Pain? What kind of pain? is she gonna be ok?"

"Ugh well you see human girls have...wow this is gonna be awkward."

Don spent the next ten minutes telling Raph about periods which would have been awkward but Raph was just worried.

"Shell be fine she just needs rest and possibly chocolate and icecream, chezzy movies you know, girl stuff"

"Chocolate, ice cream, cheezy movies got it. Thanks don"

After a trip to Mikeys secret stash Raph sat down on the couch with a candy bar, a tub of icecream with two spoons and Wreck it Ralph.

"Hey are you awake"

"Hmmm"

He unwrapped his girlfriend from the cocoon of blackets and saw the bags under her eyes and messy hair.

"Yeah i didnt sleep much last night"

"You look fine"

"..."

"Ok you look like shit but thatdoesnt matter. I brought you some stuff"

She looked at the genaric girl ona period stuff displayed around her and smiled.

"So Don told you?"

"Yeah i uh wanted to make you feel better"

"Awww that is soooo sweet" she said kissing his cheek.

"Uhh are you ok"

"Yeah is just" sniff "my tummy hurts raphie"

"No no dont cry um...here" he quickly put the movie in and opened the ice cream. The movie started and he pulled Cristen into his lap so her back was pressed against his plastron and started to rub her tummy. After a while she started to relax and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Raph your the best boyfriend ever"

"Guilty"

"Hehe"

By the time the movie was over she was asleep. Raph kissed her cheek. Then picked her up to bring her to her room which woke her up.

"Hmmm nooo i wanna...stay up...and talk with youuu"

"Haha i dont think so angel"

He got to her room and tried to lay her on her bed, but she wouldnt let go.

"C'mon princess its time for bed" he said trying to pry her off

"No i want you to stay with me" she said wraping her legs around his shell.

"Ughh...the guys better not find us or were both dead."

Raph held Cristen up with one arm and pulled the sheets back with the other. He layed down in the bed and pulled the covers over them.

"Hmm how did i get so lucky"

"I honestly have no idea. I mean, look at that hair."

"Shutup hothead"

"Make me drama queen"

She grabed his face and mashed there lips together forcing her tounge in his mouth making out with him fiercly. She pulled away leaving Raphael panting.

"Damn"

"Well that shut you up pretty good Raphie."

"Just go to sleep."

"Fine"she layed next to him and rested her head on his shoulder and he wraped his arms around her.

" 'nite baby"

" g'nite. I love you"

"Love you to."


	9. Spaceniks

"Hey Leo." Said a tired Cristen as she walked into the kitchen. He looked up at her and took in her appearance. She was wearing sweatpants and a tanktop with her fuzzy socks. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was still shaking off sleep as she made her way to the fridge.

"Good morning sunshine." He said sarcasticly. "Or should I say early afternoon."

She gave him a glare and pulled out a piece of cake from the fridge.

"Thats not exactly breakfast." Said Leo raising an eyeridge.

She pulled out the drawer to get a fork and shut it. She looked up at Leo with the sweetest smile she could muster.

"Well as you so kindly pointed out, its not morning." She stuck her fork in the cake and slid in the seat next to him. "So where is everyone?"

"Well Raph and Donnie when out to look for scraps in the junkyard. Raph tried to wake you up this morning but you swung at him in your sleep."

"Sound about right. April said I almost gave her a black eye once. What about Mikey?"

"He went out skateboarding a while ago."

"So its just you and me huh."

"Yep. I was acually going to watch some Space Heroes. You can join me if you want."

"Isn't that the show that Raph always teases you about beacause it's stupid and annoying."

Leo sighed. "Yeah."

"We'll between you and me, I think he acually likes it." She whispered.

Leo laughed.

"Yeah right. He's always hated Space Heroes."

"Well he says that, but have you noticed that he is always in the room when your watching it. Not only that, but he also has quoted the show before."

Leo thought about it. That did make a lot of sense.

"Huh. Mabye your right." He said thoughtfully.

* * *

Raph and Donnie came back later to see Leo and Cristen watching thier 4th episode of space heroes.

"Oh no! How will Captain Ryan get out of this one. There is no hope!" She yelled pulling her knees to her chest.

"That's what I thought to." Said Leo not taking his eyes off the screen. "Just watch it's awesome."

Raph crossed his arms.

"Really Leo. It was enough having to deal with you liking this stupid show. Now you've got Cristen into it to?"

The two teens sitting in front of the T.V. gave each other a knowing look before Leo turned to Raph.

"Do you really think it's stupid Raph? Do you really?"

Raph looked back and forth between Leo and Cristen before rolling his eyes and walking towards his room.

"You guys are wierd."

They watched him walk away and turned back to the T.V.

"Told ya." Cristen said with a smirk on her face.

**This isn't really romantic but I wanted to show Cristem interacting with the other turtles. Thank you for the reviews and sorry if my grammer is bad. I've never really been good at it. Sometimes I get excited and type to fast. I try to catch my mistakes but I also miss a lot of them. Thank you for continuing to read mistakes and all.**

**XOXOXOXO**


	10. Party

Donnie was sitting on the couch working on his computer when Mikey came up behind him.

"Hey Donnie, you wanna-"

"No Mikey. I'm doing something."

"But you didn't let me finish."

"...fine. Go on."

"Do you wanna play Super Zombie Attack 5 with me."

"And as I said before, no."

He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Fine. I'll just ask Leo or Raph."

Raph was doing push ups across the room and overheard.

"No dice Mike. Leo is meditating and... I just don't want to."

"Why don't you ask Cristen. She loves that game." Donnie suggested without taking his eyes off the screen.

"I tried to, but her doors locked. She been in there for like, 2 hours." He said falling dramatically. Donnie rolled his eyes and returned to his work. He was almost done configuring the plans for a new invention when he heard Aprils voice.

"Hey guys."

Donnie looked up to greet her but his words were stuck in his throat. April was wearing a yellow strapless cocktail dress with a rhinestone covered band right below her breast. The band tied in a large bow on her back and the skirts shimmering material puffed out. Her red hair was flowing around her shoulders and she had a hint of makeup on.

"Wow April. You look amazing." Donnie said in awe. She smiled thankfully at him.

"Thanks Donnie."

"So why are you all dressed up." Asked Mikey.

"Well, Cristen and I are going to this fancy party tonight. It's this girl at schools sweet sixteen."

"Well that explains why she's been locked up in her room." Said Raph.

Just then Cristen ran into the room her shoes in hand.

"Sorry April. My hair was just not cooperating."

Raphs jaw practically dropped to the floor. She was in a skin tight hot pink dress that showed every line of her curvy was made with scrunched up material and the front had a small v-cut lined with rhinestones. Her hair was pinned up on one side making the rest of her curls flow over her other shoulder.

"It looks great." Said April reassuringly. "You look great."

"Thanks. You look great to Ape."

"Thanks, but before we go, do you have any flip-flops I can wear. At least until we get to the party. These shoes are killing me."

Cristen laughed.

"Of course. I'll be right back."

As she left, Raph just stared at her.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." Said Mikey laughing. Raph growled at him and was about to attack before Cristen came back in the room.

"Here you go." She said handing April the flip-flops.

"Thanks. Bye guys." April said waving as she walked towards the entrance. Cristen started to follow her but then remembered something.

"Oh right." She said pivoting on her heel. "I told Leo about the party and he said that I couldn't go sooo if you guys would cover for me that would be great. Thanks." She gave Raph a quick kiss on the cheek and left the lair. As soon as they left, Leo walked out of the dojo. He went to turn on Space Heroes looked at his brothers.

"Have any of you guys seen Cristen latley?"

Donnie turned back to his computer and Mikey suddently became very interested with a comic book on the couch. Raph glared at them and turned to Leo.

"Uh yeah. She's locked in her room. She's mad about some party you said she couldn't go to or something."

Leo stared at him for a second before turning back to the t.v. and sighing.

"I feel bad but it's just not safe for her to go out at night like this."

"Yeah." Said Raph with a breath of relief. He wondered how long it would take for Leo to see through his lie. He would be pretty mad when he discovered that Cristen wasn't in her room. Raph sighed. She was lucky she looked so hot in that dress.


	11. Hurt

Cristen ran into the lair. Her hair was still pinned up in a neat bun but her face was frantic. While she was in practice she recieved a mass text from Raph signaling that he was in trouble. When they were on break she took a peak at her messages to see one from Raph. Opening it expecting to see a sarcastic remark to her last text she almost dropped her phone when she saw the the text that said he was attacked by some foot and he needed help getting home because of his injuries. It had been sent almost a half hour ago and the location that he typed was on the other side of town. She collected her things and quickly exited the building. She would explain to her teacher later. Running towards the nearest manhole that would take her to the lair she tried texting Leo but in the middle of it her phone died.

"Shit." She cursed running down the sewer.

When she got to the Lair it seemed like noone was there but when she walked towards the lab she heard voices. She busted in the door and looked around franticly until she saw Donnie, Mikey, and Leo huddled around what she assumed was Raph. They all turned when she opened the door, and Raph groaned.

"Thats her isn't it?"

She ran up and gasped when she saw him. He had bruises and cuts all over his body but the worst was on his leg where Donnie was cleaning a huge gash that looked like it might need stitches.

"What. The Fuck. Happened." She said trying to keep herself calm.

"Nothing. I'm fine." He grunted while Donnie poured a disinfectant on his wound.

"Oh, sorry. This might sting." Donnie said without looking up.

Raph glared at him before turning his attention back to Cristen who was holding back tears.

"I didn't mean to send you that text."

"Well you did, and now I wanna know why you have a stab wound in your effing leg."

He looked away and sighed.

"I got seperated from the group. I ran of to get some guy and he lead me straight into a ambush."

He up at her and saw a blank expression. Then he got slaped in the face.

"What the shell was that."

She then practicaly jumped onto the table and kissed him deeply. After she pulled away there were tears streaming down her face.

"You stupid idiot. You had me scared to death. I hate you."

His face softened and he noticed that she was still in her dance clothes.

"You left practice."

"Yeah. I had to make sure your sorry ass was ok." she joked.

He smiled slightly and she rubbed over a cut on his cheek and sighed.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

"But if you ever send me a text like that again I will finish the job for the foot."

**Hey guys! Just so you know. I've started a story with my OC with a plot line and all that jazz. It's called 'You Ain't Seen Nothin' Yet'. Thank you for your nice reviews.**

**XOXOXOXO**


	12. Right next to you

Raph walked toward the kitchen late at night for something to eat. He couldnt sleep. Cris was out with some guy from her school and he was worried about her. Or mabye he was just jealous. When he moved the curtain what he saw shocked him. Cris, in her red dress that april had picked out had taken off her heels and hair pins and was sitting on a stooll facing away from him. He didnt know what to do. She wasnt supposed to back til later. He awkwardly cleared his throat and her head snapped up.

"Oh hey." She said wiping her face. She had been crying. It took Raph two steps to cross the room. He gently put his hand under her chin and turned it up to him. She had makeup running down her face and her eyes were puffy. His expression turned from shock into that of fury.

"What did he do to you."

Cris hesitated before answering. She had hoped that it would have been any of the brothers except for Raph. For some reason she felt the need to act tough around him and here she was blubbering like a baby over a boy. She faked a smile and let out a small laugh.

"That just it. He didnt do anything. He stood me up."

Raph paused. The kid stood her up. He thought back to how bubbly and excited she had been before she left. It had hurt to she her like that but this was worse. That good for nothing kid had made her cry. The more he imagined her waiting by the resturant for a boy that would never show up the angrier he got. He looked into her watery eyes and saw that she was holding back more tears. She didnt want to cry in front of him. He pulled her closer and rested his cheek on top of her head. She stiffend at the sudden sign of affection but quickly hugged back. Raph felt a tear on his chest and he started stroking her hair.

"Its ok. You can cry. Im here for you."

That was it. She queitly sobbed into his chest. After a while she stopped and looked up at him.

"Why would he do that. Whats wrong with me."

Raphs voice caught.

"Nothings wrong with you. Your perfect. And if he cant see that hes not worth your time anyway."

She sniffed and buried her head in his neck.

"What would i do without you Raph."

"That doesnt matter because ill never leave you."

She stayed in his embrace for a while before pulling back. She chuckled, the light returning to her eyes.

"What." Asked Raph.

"Look at us, getting all sentimental."

She said nudging him. He smiled and she laughed.

"C'mon. Lets get this makeup off. I imagine i look like a racoon because its all over you."

Raph looked down to she black marks on the top if his plastron. He rubbed some off with his finger and stared at it.

"Sorry about that." She said nervously looking down. It took her totaly by suprise when Raph swiped his finger across her nose. He started laughing and after she got over the suprise she started laughing to. Right outside the room Leo walked away from the slit in the curtains he had been peeking in. He smiled. His midnight snack could wait. He wouldnt want to interuppt the lovebirds.


	13. Sweet Dreams

Cristen walked into the lair after school and put her backpack away. She knew that the guys were training and waited for them patiently. After a while she heard them and smiled.

"Hey guys!" She said walking over to them.

"Hey." Said Don and Mikey who walked out first. Then came Leo who gave her a small smile.

"How was school?" He asked.

"Fine, I guess." She said as Raph walked out. "Hey Raph."

Instead of giving her that sexy smirk and kissing her on the cheek like usual he just looked at her and gruffly said hey before heading straight towards his room. She pouted before turning to his brothers.

"Whats wrong with him."

Mikey wrapped his arms around her shoulder and leaned in close.

"Sensai just called Raph out big time. Leo totally kicked his butt. It was like he wasn't even trying. Now he has extra morning training tomorrow."

It wasn't like Raph to give Leo the upper hand. Something had to be wrong. She walked to Raphs room and knocked on the door.

"Go away." He said from the other side of the door.

"Raphie its me. Can I please come in?"

Raph didn't respond so she took that as a yes and slid inside. He was laying in his hammock on his stomach with his arm and leg dangling over the side. When he saw her he turned his head the other way.

"I didn't say you could come in."

"You didn't say I couldn't." She joked walking over to him. He flipped over and stared at her.

"Fine. What do you want?"

She put her hands on her hips.

"What? I can't just talk to my boyfriend."

When he didn't come back with a sarcastic remark she sighed. She climbed onto the hammock looked up at him.

"Whats wrong?"

He pulled her close and took a deep breath.

"I just haven't been sleeping well. At all. And now its effecting my trianing."

She snuggled into his neck.

"What's been keeping you up? Bad dreams?"

"Yeah."

She cupped his cheek and made him look at her.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"When I was little, my dad told me that if you told someone about your bad dream, it wouldn't happen again. It's always worked for me."

He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers.

"It always starts with you and me just hanging out or something but then out of nowhere the foot or Kraang ambush us. I try to fight them off but there is always to many. They hurt you and I can hear your screams but its like I'm paralyzed and all I can do is watch. Then they drag you away and I'm alone."

"Oh Raph, thats never going to happen." She said rubbing his cheek.

"But it could and you know it." He said pulling her hand away. "I just don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you."

She shook off his hand and grabed his face pulling it towards hers. He kissed her desperately and she pulled away slightly.

"It would take all of the ninjas and aliens in the universe to keep me away from you." She whispered.

"Promise?" He said.

"Promise."

They kissed one last time before Cristen slid out of the hammock.

"Thanks babe." Raph said before she left. She turned and blew a kiss at him and he caught it making her giggle. Raph watched her leave and smiled. That night he had the best sleep that he had had in a while.

**Thanks for reading :)**

**XOXOXOX**


	14. Fix You

It had been a bad day for Cristen. She had gotten to school late and left her homework at the lair. She was pretty sure she failed her physics test and got rained on when she was going home. When she got to the lair she headed straight to her room to change out of her wet clothes. After she was dry she went to go watch tv and was pleasantly suprised when there was no one hogging it. Settling on Americas Next Top Model she bent her legs and pulled her hoodie over them. By the time the next episode was starting, she noticed another presence in the room. She turned her head to see Raph sitting a few feet away from her reading a magazine.

"Raphie?" She whined. As soon as she said it she regretted it. The last thing she wanted was to become one of those whiny girlfriends. He lifted his head from the magazine and looked her up and down. Calmly putting his magazine to the side he slid over to her and pulled her into his lap.

"Rough day?" He asked. She shifted on his lap so that she was straddling him. She buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"Yeah."

He stroked her hair for a while until he got an idea. He twisted so that he was sideways on the couch and pulled her from his neck.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"Just lay down on your stomach." He replied lifting her hips off of him. She turned and layed flat on her stomach and waited to find out what Raph was doing. Raph scooted over her legs until he had both his knees on either side of her hips. He sat back on his heels which still had him about an inch from sitting on her thighs.

"What-? She began to ask when she felt him place his hands on her back.

"Shhh." He said beginning to gently knead into her lower back. When he reached the spot between her shoulder blades she moaned softly and relaxed into the couch.

"Thats nice." She breathed out. He chuckled and continued to give her a massage. After a while he stopped and she whimpered in protest. Smirking, Raph bent over so that he could whisper in her ear.

"Feel better?"

She twisted signaling she wanted to flip onto her back and Raph sat up a little to let her turn. When she layed back flat on her back she reached up and grabed Raphs' shoulders to pull him down.

"Much." She answered before pulling him into a kiss. "Thank you. You always know what to do." She said as she pulled away. Raph placed his arms on either side of her head.

"You know what I want to do now?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" She asked jokingly.

Raph growled and captured her lips in another more passionate kiss. He pulled away just enough and asked.

"Did that answer your question?"

"Yup." She said pulling him back for another kiss.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and if you have prompt or something for a drabble, feel free to comment it.**

**XOXOXOXO**


	15. AN

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I probably won't be updating that often because of school but I will try to put out a chapter every weekend. It would really help if you guys would comment some ideas for one-shots. It doesn't really matter if its canon to my story 'You Ain't Seen Nothin' Yet'. I'm just running out of ideas lol. Thanks again for reading my story and to those who review. It means a lot.**

**XOXOXOXO**


	16. PS I love you

It was a nice sunny day and Cristen and April decide they needed some girl time. They left the boys and went up to the surface just to hang out and talk about whatever girls talk about. They walked into a Starbucks and ordered their usual coffe. After they sat down April instantly started digging for details about the cute boy in thier science class. He seemed to take a liking to Cristen after the last lab they did together.

"So do you like him? He's really cute." April said sipping her coffee. Cristen sighed and shrugged.

"Yeah he's ok I guess."

Aprils eyebrows rose in disbelief.

"O.k.? Are you joking?"

Cristen shrugged again while twirling her straw in her cup. This was not normal. Cristen loved talking about boys. It was one of her favorite pass times.

"Whats going on?" April said putting her coffe down.

"Nothing...I just don't feel like talking about him." Cristen looked around the cafe avoiding Aprils eye. She snuck a peek and saw that April was giving her a look.

"What?" She asked.

"Who is he?" Aprils asked plainly.

"Wha-what?" Cristen said panicing. "I have no Idea what your talking about."

"Come on. I know you. Is it that Noah kid that sits with us at lunch. He seems sweet."

"Skechers boy? Are you kidding. It's definantly not him."

"So there is somebody."

Cristen froze and thought over what she just said. She groaned and slouched in her seat.

"Fine. You caught me."

"So who is it?" April said leaning forword. Cristen puffed out her cheeks and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Rmhhmel."

"What was that. I couldn't hear you."

Cristen closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"It's Raphael."

She opened one of her eyes to sneak a peek at April and saw a look of shock on her face.

"I know its stupid." She said. "He probably just sees me as a sister anyway."

April snapped out of her shock and reached over the table.

"Are you crazy?" She said grabbing Cristens hands. "This is perfect."

"No its not. Yesterday he told me that I was the greatest friend anyone could ask for."

"That's so sweet." April said.

"No. It means I'm officially friend zoned."

"No way." April said flicking her hand dismissivly. "I bet if you told him how you felt he might feel the same way. I see the way he looks at you."

"Thanks April, but I don't think I can do it. What if he doesn't have feelings for me. That could ruin our friendship. I can't let that happen."

April shrugged and picked up her coffee.

"You won't know unless you try."

"You're right...so lets talk about Donnie."

April almost choked.

* * *

Cristen walked back to the lair by herself. When she walked in she saw Raph sitting on the couch watching Tv.

"Hey. You girls have fun?" He asked as she sat next to him.

"Yeah."

"I would ask what you did but with you two I'm not sure I want to know."

She laughed softly and turned to face him.

"Raph."

He turned to see a hesitant look on her face. He could tell she was nervous because she was pulling on the ends of her hair.

"Yeah? Whats wrong?" He asked turning down the tv. She looked down and took a deep breath. Raph reached out towards her but was taking back when she grabbed his face and smashed her lips against his. She pulled away and stared at his face looking for a reaction. After he didnt say anything she stood up.

"I'm uh- I'm sorry."

Cristen ran towards her room in tears. When she ran away Raph snapped out of shock he called after her but she kept going. He chased her to her room where he caught her before she got inside. He pinned her against the wall and she struggled trying to get away.

"Let me go!" She yelled still crying. Raph pressed her more firmly against the wall and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back and when they seperated they were both out of breath. Raph let her shoulders go and as soon as he did she slapped him hard.

"What was that for!?" He yelled grabing his cheek.

"For scaring me!" She yelled back. She sighed and in a much smaller voice she said.

"I thought that you wouldn't talk to me again."

He brushed her hair out of her face and pulled her closer.

"Don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't last a day."

He wiped the tears off her face and softly kissed both of her tear stained cheeks. She sniffed and looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you to."


	17. Homework

Raph walked out of his room and into den to see Cristen sitting on the floor. As he got closer he saw that she was doing homework. He came up behind her and sat down.

"Whatcha doin?" He asked scooting up so she was positioned between his thighs.

"Algerbra and its taking forever." She said plainly. "It's not that hard but he gave us tons of problems and we have to show our work."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled into her hair.

"Aww poor baby." He brushed his lips against her neck and she pulled away.

"Raph stop. I really need to get this done. I promise as soon as I finish you'll get my undivided attention."

He sighed and pulled away. She went back to work and Raph studied her as she typed numbers in her calculater. Her brow furrowed in confusion at one point and Raph smiled when she seemed to figure out the problem letting out a almost silent "yes". Raph noticed that she keep pulling her hair out of her face. She subconsciously checked both her wrist for a hair tie and cursed when she realized it had disappeared. Raph looked around and noticed a hair tie sitting on the couch. Reaching over to it he pulled her curly hair back. She stopped working as he put it into a sloppy ponytail. It was nowhere as good as when Leo did it but it was sweet all the same.

"Thanks." She said picking her calculator back up.

"No problem." he replied.

After a few more minutes Raph started to get bored. He decided to see how much he could do before Cristen told him to cut it out. He placed his hand on her knee and waited for her reaction. After she didn't say anything he slowly made his way up her thigh until he was at the edge of her boy shorts. He fiddled with the hem and she still didn't say a word. He decided to risk it and leaned forward to plant a kiss on her neck. She froze for a second but then continued to work. Raph took that as a challenge and put his other hand on her other hip. He slipped his thumb inside the top of the shorts and rubbed her hip bones in tiny circles. She was trying hard not to show she was becoming distracted but Raph noticed that she had entered the last problem into her calculator three times already. Raph planted another kiss on her neck and when he felt how fast her pulse was he could tell she wasn't gonna hold out much longer. He kissed her one last time but this time before he pulled away he nibbled lightly and that was when she lost it. Pushing her school stuff out of the way she turned and pounced on Raph.

"I hate you." She said before going in for a kiss.

**Ohhh. Naughty naughty Raph! Anyway, thank you all for your reviews! You have no idea they make my day. Don't forget, if you comment an idea for a one-shot I might just make it happen ;)**

**XOXOXOXO**


	18. Take a ride with me

_Inspired by notebook129_

* * *

_"_Raph, I'm sick and tired of your attitude!"_ Yelled Leo._

"Well mabye I wouldn't have an attitude if you wern't so damn bossy!" Raph yelled back.

Leo groaned in frustration. Thier disagreement in battle that night had almost cost them the mission. Leo was thinking why couldn't Raph just listen to orders. Meanwhile Raph was wondering how Leo could be so infuriating. Cristen walked into the room in her pjs rubbing her eyes.

"Could you guys stop. It's like...2 in the morning."

Raph scowled at Leo before walking up to Cristen.

"C'mon." He said pulling her towards the garage.

"And where do you think you're going?" Asked Leo.

"Out." Raph replied gruffly before disappearing from view.

"Raph what are you doing?" Asked Cristen exasperated. "Why can't we just go back to bed?"

"Because I can't stand being less than one hundred feet from Leo right now." He said handing her a helmet. She looked at her reflection and sighed.

"And I'm coming with you in my pjs why?"

Raph revved up the stealth bike and waited for her to hop on. She crossed her arms and gave him a look that said 'im not going, but After a long silence she gave in and scooted in behind him.

"Because if I try to do something stupid your the only one that I know could stop me."

Cristen smiled and rested her head on his shell.

"Fine, but tommorow your watching Dance Moms with me."

Raph groaned as he pulled out of the garage.

"Oh c'mon. Don't pretend you don't like it."

** I know, this is rreeealllyyy short but I thought it was cute and my long weekend is officially over :( I promise thme next one will be nice and long :)**

**XOXOXOX**


	19. Spring Break part 1

The guys were in the kitchen slowly eating thier breakfast. Mikey kept nodding off, and at one point almost fell into his cereal. They had been out all night trying to lose some Kraang that had found them. They finally shook them off but it was well into the morning, which would have been fine if they didn't have training in an hour. Leos eyes were struggling to stay open when he heard giggling approching the kitchen. The curtain flung open and Cristen skipped in making a bee line toward the fridge.

"Good morning my loves." She said taking out some microwave bacon. She put the bacon in the microwave and as she was putting in the time April walked in.

"Hey guys."she said taking a seat next to Donnie. She noticed their exhausted expressions. "Rough night?" They all nodded and Cristen sighed.

"I told ya. You should've stayed with us. We got turnt uuuupp." She said doing a little dance.

"Oh yeah." Raph started. "When we left you guys were watching High School Musical. I'm not so sure that qualifies as 'turnt'"

She flipped her hair over her shoulder as the microwave beeped signaling that it was done.

"Haters gonna hate."

Raph rolled his eyes and turned back to his cereal. Cristen sat next to Raph and started to munch on her bacon. April reached over and tried to take some but Cristen smacked her hand away.

"Um have we just met. You're gonna have to make your own food bih."

April pouted and stuck her tongue out at Cristen who did it back.

"So what kept you all out so late?" April asked putting some bread into the toaster.

"Kraang." Donnie said stiring his spoon in the leftover milk.

"Ugh I hate those guys." Cristen said taking a swig of Raphs juice. He gave her a look and she smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek.

"Anyway, April and I came up with an amazing idea last night." She said throwing her trash away. Leo turned towards Raph.

"Should we be scared?"

Raph looked back at his girlfriend who was bursting with excitment. That was never a good sign.

"Yup. Mabye even slightly terrified."

Cristen crossed her arms.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Raph finished off his drink and turned towards her.

"Do I have to remind you of the firecracker incident?"

She blushed and laughed nervously.

"Ok maybe that wasnt such a great idea. But this is!"

April sat down with her breakfast and started to eat.

"It really is which is surprising since we came up with it at like, 4 in the morning."

Cristen walked to the other side of the table so she was facing everyone and braced herself on the table.

"Get this. Georgia has a lake house house outside the city and since she isn't gonna be back from South America for a few months I was thinking that we could drive the shellraiser down there and have a vacation."

The guys stared at her in shock. That was a good idea.

"Wait." Said Leo. "How will we get in? and what if someone sees us?"

Cristen shook her head sadly.

"Oh Leo of so little faith. I have the key and it's a private lake. No one is around for miles."

"Woah this is awesome!" Said Mikey hugging her. "You're the coolest."

Cristen giggled and hugged him back.

"Thanks Mikey...Mikey?" She heard a loud snore and realized that he had fallen asleep on her.

"Ok so we have a plan, and a way to get there. So when are we leaving?" Donnie asked.

"Today!" April said excited. "We already talked to Spinter and everything."

"Today?"Leo asked shocked.

"Yeah, it's spring breach next week. No school. No responsibilities. Just fun in the sun."

Raph looked back and forth between the girls and his brothers.

"I'm game."

"Me too."

"Me three."

Everyone turned to Leo who laughed.

"Ok ok. Let go have the best spring break ever."

Everyone cheered and left the kitchen to prepare to leave. When Raph started to walk out Cristen pulled him back.

"Raphie, Master Splinter wanted to talk to you before we left. He said it was about something really important."

He nodded and she kissed him quickly before head towards her room. Raph walked into the dojo to see Master Splinter already waiting for him drinking tea.

"Have a seat my son."

Raph sat down in front of Splinter nervously. Why did Sensai only want to talke to him and not the others?

"So I hear you all are going on a vacation."

"Yeah. The lake house sounds pretty cool."

"And I am letting you all go, alone, without any supervision."

"Yes Sensai. I promise that we'll be good, but isn't this more of a Leo thing."

"This is not about Leonardo. He is not the one with a girlfriend."

Raph looked at Master Splinter confused before he realized what he was trying to say. Raph blushed furiously and shook his head.

"I wound never. I mean- We arn't going to-"

"I know you mean well my son, but I need your word that nothing will occur between you and Cristen during this trip."

"Y-yes sensai." Rap said bowing.

"Good. Now go and get ready. It would be better if you arrived before sundown."

Raph stood up and bowed before exiting the room. When he left he headed straight towards his room in hopes that no one would see him until his cheeks stopped burning. How could Master Splinter think that he would do something like that. Then Raph remembered that they were going to a lake house which meant swimming. And swimming meant...oh. Right on cue Cristen peeked in his door holding up a handful of bikinis.

"Which one should I bring?"

Raph stared at the tiny pieces of fabric.

"Uh."

"Your right. I'll just bring all of them."

She was gone in a second and Raph groaned. She was obviously trying to kill him.

An hour later, they were all in the shellraiser getting ready to go. Leo slid in behind the wheel and yawned. They still hadn't really gotten any sleep. Cristen pulled him out and sat in his place.

"Uh uh we are not crashing today." she said as she started it up. She pulled out of the garage onto the open street.

"You guys should probably try to catch some z's."

She didnt have to say that twice. They were all out in five minutes. April sat next to her and watched as she navigated out of the city.

"How do you know how to drive?" She asked. "Most New Yorkers don't. Even the ones who have thier license."

She shrugged.

"I wasn't planning in staying in New York. As soon as I was legal I was bolting out of this city. Not all places have a subway."

"What about now?" April asked. Cristen looked into the rear view mirror and smiled when she saw the turtles sleeping in a heap in the back.

"I don't know."

Once they were out of the city limits Cristen switched with April. There were less people out here and less chances to hit someone. She walked to the back and noticed Leo was waking up.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." She said sitting in Mikey's chair."

He rubbed his eyes and looked around.

"Are we almost there?"

"Yup. Only about a half hour left."

Mikey sat up and yawned loudly followed by his growling stomach.

"Here." She said passing him a bag full of snacks.

"Do you really think its a good idea to give Mikey sugary snacks while contained in a small space?" Asked Donnie who had just woken up.

"Even if it was, that ship has sailed." She said while the wrappers fluttered to the floor.

"Hey Cristen! I don't know where I'm going!" Yelled April from the front.

"If you'll excuse me, Im needed at the wheel." She said stepping over her still sleeping boyfriend. She stayed with April until the pulled up to the house. Cristen walked up the front steps and unlocked the door.

"Ok so there are four rooms and the master. Each of you can have your own room and April and I will share. Please don't break anything and if it looks fragile don't. even. look at it." The last instruction was told looking directly at Mikey who laughed nervously before they all walked inside.

**This is gonna be like a three part thing. I want it to be really cute. Mabye put some Aprilleto in there. You know, the works. LOL. Read and Review.**

**XOXOXOXOX**


	20. Spring Break part 2 first part

The boys and April quickly ran into the house to explore and claim thier rooms. Cristen made a beeline to the master and set her stuff down. She started to unpack her things when she came up with an idea. Grinning, she ran out of the room and collided with Mikey. She fell to the floor rubbing her head in pain.

"Oh sorry dudette. Didn't see you there." Mikey said helping her up.

"Oh. It's all good." She assured him trying to get the air back into her lungs. "Hey, have you seen Raph?" She asked.

"Yeah, he picked the room across the hall from mine."

"Well could you tell him to met me out by the lake in 15 minutes?"

Mikey saluted puffed out his chest.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" He said before going back the way he came."

15 minutes later, Raph ran out of the house and toward the lake where Cristen was already sitting on the dock. She had her back to him and her curly hair covered her bare shoulders as she splashed her feet in the water. The wood creaked as he stepped on it and she turned around smiling. Raph held his breath as she stood up. She looked absolutely beautiful. The moonlight reflected off of her exposed skin and her eyes shined in the darkness. She was wearing only a pink bandeau bikini top and matching bottoms that sat low on her hips. As she walked towards him he could see the muscles in her legs move beneath her skin with each step. When she got close enough he reached out to grab her hips and pulled her flush against him. She laughed and Raph planted soft kisses along her jaw to her ear.

"You look amazing." He said running his hands down her sides. She pulled back and kissed him softly wrapping her arms around his picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his shell. Then all of a sudden he started to run. Cristen pulled away and screamed as they jumped into the cold lake water. When they hit the water they were seperated and Cristen quickly swam back to the surface. She looked around but Raph was nowhere in sight. She was about to swim back to the dock when somthing scooped her up from underneath the water.

"Ahhhh!"

Raph laughed as she squirmed in his arms.

"You asshat. You sacred the crap out of me!"

"Uh yeah. That was kind of the point."

"Oh. Well then you wouldn't mind if i did THIS." She said grabbing his head and dunking him under the threw her over his head and laughed when she came up her hair covering her face.

"Nope. I wouldn't mind at all."

She laughed and swam back up to the dock. Climbing out of the water she backed up several yards and stood with her feet together her back arched and her arms above her head like a gymnast.

She ran slowly at first but then gained speed so she would have the momentum to complete a double front tuck into the water. She came up and Raph clapped.

"That was a solid seven." She scoffed in disbelief while paddling to a spot she could stand up.

"I'd like to see you do better."

Raph raised an eyeridge and swam back to the dock. After backing up far enough he ran back toward the water completing a few front handsprings before doing at least 5 flips in the air. Cristen covered her face as he hit the water and water splashed all around her.

"So." He said expectantly.

She shrugged and started to pick at her nails.

"Meh, I mean if you like that kind of thing." He grinned as swam up to her lifting her up by her thighs. She tilted his head up and kissed him softly.

"Point reduction for unnecessary splashing."

He rolled his eyes and fell back in the water so they were both submerged.

Back in the house, April had already put her stuff in the master and was wandering around the house. She looked in one room to see Donnie taking out some of his science equipment. She watched him for awhile before speaking up.

"This is supposed to be a vacation you know."

Donnie jumped and turned a blush on his cheeks.

"Uh hey April. How long have you been standing there?" He said nervously.

"Not long." She said casually walking in and sitting on the bed. Donnie stared at her for a moment and then returned to his task.

"Doing experiments is relaxing for me. Isn't that the point of a vacation."

April opened her mouth to say something but stopped. He was right. Just because it wasn't her way to relax didnt mean he was wrong.

"But you are going swimming with us tommorow right?" She asked.

Donnie looked up at her.

"Of course. We're at a beautiful lake. Im a scientist not crazy."

April giggled and Donnie smiled. She stood up and sighed.

"Well I'm gonna go take a shower while Cristen's still out makin' out with Raph somewhere. See you tommorrow Donnie."

"Can't wait." He replied as she walked out. As soon as she was out of hearing range Donnie facepalmed. 'Can't wait.' What the heck was that?

**This might end up being more than three parts...sorry.**

**XOXOXOXO**


	21. Spring break part 2 second part

The next morning April woke to see Cristen sprawled out on the other side of the bed. She hadn't even seen her come in the night before. Her hair still looked damp and she was wearing an oversized t-shirt. Just a t-shirt as April could clearly see her red panties that said 'NO PEEKING'. April took her pillow and swung it at her. Cristen groaned loudly from under the pillow and rolled over.

"Nice panties." April said getting up. Cristen wiggled her shirt down and sat up her hair covering her face.

"What time is it?" She asked rubbing her eyes. April opened the door and the scent of Pancakes wafted through the room.

"Breakfast time."

Cristen stood up and walked over to the door.

"You would get up for food." April said. Cristen stuck out her tongue and they walked towards the kitchen. When they got to the kitchen Cristen quickly found Raph who eyes instantly drifted to her 'nightgown' that barely brushed the top of her thighs.

"What are you wearing?" He asked.

"What are you wearing?" She quickly replied. Raph looked at her confused before Mikey slid plates of pancakes in front of all of them.

"Breakfast is served!" Mikey said sitting down on the other side of the table.

"So what are we doing today." April said as she passed around the syrup.

"Lake!" Everyone said.

After all of the food was eaten Leo and Donnie offered to clean the dishes since they didn't have to change to swim. Mikey and Raph went to get towels and snacks for later while April and Cristen got ready.

"Which one should I wear?" April asked holding up a yellow and a white swimsuit. Cristen shook her head.

"Niether." She dug in the drawer and pulled out a purple bandeau bikini and tossed it to her. April shrugged picked up a loose sundress and went to the bathroom to change. Cristen pulled out a red bikini that had white polka dots. The bottoms had a ruffle on the top and the top had a bow in the middle. She pulled a romper on over it and when April was done they headed out. The guys were already out tossing around a volleyball when they reached the lake.

"Lets get this party started!" Said Cristen. She plugged her phone into the sound system and music blared from the outside speaker. Everyone cheered and Mikey jumped off the dock.

"Come on in the waters great!"

Raph jumped in on top of him and Mikey screamed. April and Cristen laughed and striped down to thier swimsuits. Donnie hit the volleyball towards Leo and caught a glance at April. His jaw dropped and the ball hit him on the head. Her pale skin complemented the purple color perfectly. She pulled out a bottle of sunscreen and started to apply it. When she got to her back she couldn't reach. She noticed Donnie and waved.

"Hey Don. Could you help me?"

"Uh y-yeah. S-sure."

Over by the dock Cristen sat on the edge and watched Raph and Mikey wrestle in the water. She started to splash her feet when Raph came up in front of her and rested his hands beside her legs.

"Well dont you look cute." He said. She laughed.

"I picked this out just for you." She said smiling.

"It's my favorite color."

"I know."

Cristen looked behind her and turned back to Raph.

"Look at April and Don."

Raph looked around her and saw Donnie putting on Aprils sunscreen on dangerously low. He could see his blush from where he was.

"I didn't know she owned anything that wasn't yellow."

"I gave it to her."

Raph looked at his girlfriend.

"You gave April a purple bikini that just happens to be Donnies favorite color."

"Come on Raph you don't have to say it like that. You know I did it on purpose."

"So you're a matchmaker now?"

"No, I just want them to be as happy as we are."

Raph pulled her into a kiss.

"I doubt anyone could be as happy as I am right now."

Donnie finished putting Aprils sunscreen on and saw Cristen and Raph at the end of the dock. They looked so happy together. Raph pulled her off the dock and she shoved him when she came up soaking wet.

"So do you want to stand here all day or join the fun." April said bumping her hip against his.

"Oh...yeah..sure."

April frowned.

"Is something wrong Donnie?"

"No I'm fine. Ill race you to the water." April smiled and took off.

"Hey." Donnie yelled as he started to run. "That cheating."

April laughed as she got closer to the end of the dock. She was almost there when Donnie wrapped his arms around her and they both fell in the water. When they came up Donnie grinned his gap toothed smile.

"Tied ya."

April laughed out loud and playfully tried to dunk him in the water. On the shore Mikey had gone to stand by Leo who was watching the others in the water.

"Man." Said Mikey.

"What?" Leo asked.

"I have got to get me a lady." He said. Leo rolled his eyes and went to join the fun.

**Read and Review!**

**XOXOXOXOX**


End file.
